Image forming on a sheet using a decolorable coloring agent is performed in order to reuse the sheet by erasing an image formed on the sheet. A decoloring apparatus stores a read image after reading the image which is formed on a sheet. Thereafter, the decoloring apparatus decolors the image formed on the sheet.
In certain cases, a specific sheet may be left out among a plurality of sheets. In such a case, the decoloring apparatus performs reading and decoloring of an image with respect to the plurality of sheets, based on an operation of a user. Thereafter, a specific sheet which is retrieved by referring to image data, is printed using an image forming apparatus. However, when such a process is performed, there is a possibility that excess power consumption may be necessary compared to a usual decoloring process.